Finding the Best Christmas Gift
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Jarrod and Camille Christmas one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first time writing this couple so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister._

**Finding the Best Christmas Gift**

Camille finished wrapping her final present moved it to the tree. The only lights on were from the tree. She looked around the living room and saw that it was indeed empty which didn't surprise her. She assumed that everyone was already in bed. She had gotten the last present just early that day; she had begun to worry that it wouldn't get there in time for Christmas, especially since they were staying at a cabin for Christmas that year.

That had been Lily and Fran's idea. Fran and Dom had returned from their travels to spend Christmas with everyone. Fran had told Lily about this beautiful town they had stayed in for Christmas and Lily loved the idea for snow and such so she managed to talk everyone into coming to this cabin. Even RJ had shut Jungle Karma Pizza, and both he and Flit had come.

The place that they were at was a picturesque old town that Camille remembered seeing in some of the old movies that she and Jarrod had watched a few weeks ago. It was very beautiful, another thing Camille had discovered that she enjoyed seeing. All the different types of structures that people came up with were interesting to see.

She took a coat and decided to go outside for a few minutes. As she stepped out into the clean cold air she looked at the blanket of white that spread over the small town. Even watching the snow at this point was beautiful. The snow was sparkling in the light from the moon.

Smiling she looked down the hill at church with the bell. Looking back at the cabin they were staying at and still seeing it as silent as the town she moved towards the church. She had discovered it a couple of days ago and she found that she liked the area right outside the building. There were a few benches spaced out. She sat down on one and just sat listening to the silence.

She had heard complete silence when she waited for Dai Shi all those years. That silence was unnerving because she wasn't sure when he was going to come; in fact it was one of the silences that she usually chose to forget. The next time she had the silence was when she had to mediate in complete silence; that was a more restful time.

This silence was a different peaceful kind. She knew that it was close to midnight, and therefore would then be Christmas Day. Perhaps she should go back inside, but she knew what she wanted to hear.

Those bells.

She wanted to be able to hear those beautiful bells ring in the glorious day. It was a day that presented so much to the world. There was peace, love and happiness that came on this day. It was something that she was still not used to, but something she found she completely loved.

As she sat there she felt as well as heard someone come up behind her. She could feel who it was, she had lived in the presence of him for so long that she had grown accustomed to it.

"Camille, what are you doing here?" Jarrod's deep voice asked.

"I am just enjoying the peace."

She looked back at him as he sat down next to her, "The peace?"

"Yes. I rather like it. It's nice and quite different."

Nodding he grew silent and just sat with her. She wasn't sure how long they sat together, but she figured it was for a little while. There was many times when she and Jarrod would sit by one of the ponds on the grounds and not speak one word to the other. It was nice just being able to be with the other one without any kind of pressure or strain. He fully appreciated her and she in turn enjoyed him.

Almost without thinking Jarrod reached over and took Camille's hand in his. His hand was still warm since he had only just come outside. Her lips turned up at the simple gesture.

Their fingers easily interlocked and he moved even closer to her. She leaned into him and smiled when she heard a beautiful sound. The church bells had started ringing.

_Ding._

Jarrod tightened his grip on Camille.

_Ding._

"It's almost Christmas." He said quietly.

_Ding._

"I know. The bells are quite beautiful."

_Ding._

"To be honest I'm not surprised you're down here."

_Ding._

Camille looked up at Jarrod, "Oh?"

_Ding._

"As you mentioned just before, the peace, and I've noticed you looking out in this area throughout the day."

_Ding._

"I wanted to come down here for just a little while."

_Ding._

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked without looking at her.

_Ding._

"No, I'm glad you came. I want you to be here."

_Ding._

She turned and softly kissed his cheek.

_Ding._

Jarrod looked down and with his open hand placed it on her cheek.

_Ding._

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch just as the first song of Christmas began to play. It was Silent Night. She opened her eyes and turned to the bell tower. Jarrod let his hand drop from her face but did not let go of her hand.

"It's just perfect. I think that Christmas is the best holiday. Everything about it is just wonderful."

Jarrod looked down at her, "I didn't always think so, but now I understand your points. It makes all the more sense to me. Things are clearer now. Much clearer with you."

Camille looked back up at Jarrod, "Things have been all the better since you have come into my life."

"It is the same for me as well."

This time Camille rested her head on Jarrod's shoulder and they lapsed into silence once more. As they sat there listening to the last of the bells chime Jarrod brought her hand up and gently pressed his lips against her hand. She smiled at the simple gesture and yet one of the ones she found quite endearing.

"I have something for you."

"It is Christmas, isn't that usually what happens?"

She could hear the smile in his voice, "Yes, but this is different. I want to give it to you now, if you want it that is."

Camille wasn't sure what it was that he had gotten that was so different but she moved away from him and smiled, "Alright, what is it?"

He looked down before looking back at her, "It's actually more than one."

"Really?" With his free hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box. He handed it to her and she slowly opened it. Inside there was a silver chain with a small ruby stone on it. She gasped and gently took the necklace out of the box, "Jarrod it's beautiful." She handed it to him and lifted her hair off of her neck.

He fastened it and then softly said, "Not as beautiful as you are."

She felt her cheeks warm and she smiled at him, "Thank you."

He took her hands in his he smiled at her, "No thank you. I don't think there's anything I could ever do for everything you give me."

Smiling at him she gently took one of her hands from between his and placed it on his cheek, "I feel that way about you."

Once more the silence lapsed between them. Each time it happened Camille just felt even closer to him.

She wasn't sure how much longer they sat there before he spoke again, "There is something else I want to give to you. Actually it's already yours but I want to make sure you know that it is yours."

Curious she looked at him and nodded, "What is it?"

"You have given me so much and you continue to each and every day. When you're with me I know I can do anything." He stroked her cheek, "Camille I love you."

Her mouth opened a little; that was the first time she had ever heard those words spoken to her. She knew that Jarrod cared for her and she knew that she had fallen in love with him, but to know that he loved her? She was so surprised. "You love me?"

"Yes, my love is yours, all yours."

"Jarrod, I love you too." Now it was his turn to look surprised, "How could you not know that? I have loved you for a while, I thought it was obvious."

"I suppose not to me."

Shaking her head she ran her fingers through his hair, "It does not matter, you know now."

"Yes."

He then leaned closer to her and the two kissed. They had kissed before and Camille had loved them all, but this was different. She wondered for a brief moment if it was the magic of Christmas that made this so special, so different from the other kisses, but she knew without a doubt that it wasn't the magic of Christmas.

Had this been spoken in fall with the leaves falling around them she would have felt this. If the sun was shining down and warming the two of them and they found they needed to keep cool in some way it would have felt this way. Even if the rain was falling all around them and they had become soaked to the bone it would have felt this way too.

Though she knew Christmas was a magical time, there was something much more precious, much more special than that. Christmas was one of the times that it was freely given out and people tried their best to show it towards all other people.

She thought that perhaps it was one of the reasons this Church yard with the bells ringing had intrigued her so much, the belief they felt of sharing and caring for the well being of others was a part of Christmas.

This, the single most important gift that Jarrod had given her would stay with her for the rest of her life. She knew that no matter what else she received nothing would be as important as this moment. So perhaps this feeling would always return on Christmas, though she truly hoped that it would never leave her.

As she and Jarrod kissed again Camille knew that the magic of Christmas was contained in those three words that he had given her, _I love you_. She found them to be the most powerful and wonderful thing she had ever heard. Camille knew that she had love and there could be no greater Christmas gift.


End file.
